Conventional trucks frequently include a driver cab with a driver compartment and a sleeper cab with a sleeper compartment. It is also known to provide an air conditioning system that directs conditioned air into the driver compartment. The conventional air conditioning system is adapted to draw a return air stream from the sleeper compartment of the truck. FIGS. 1–3 depict a conventional cover 10 typically used in the sleeper compartment that is adapted to provide an inlet port for the return air stream. The cover 10 comprises a body 12 including a wall 14 defining an undivided interior space 16. The wall 14 includes a peripheral edge 18 defining an opening 20 to the undivided interior space 16.
The cover 10 is adapted to be mounted to a mounting surface 32 including an opening 34 to facilitate communication with the return air stream of the air conditioning system in use. Since the interior space 16 is undivided, the cover 10 may be located in a variety of positions relative to the support surface 32 so long as the footprint defined by the peripheral edge 18 is located over the mounting surface opening 34.
The conventional cover 10 also includes a first storage pocket 22 and a second storage pocket 28 that may be used to store miscellaneous items. As further illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, the first storage pocket 22 includes an electrical socket 24 that includes electrical wires 26 adapted to be threaded through the support surface opening 34 for connection to a power source. The conventional cover 20 includes a fluid inlet port 30 but provides no provision for a fluid outlet port. It would be desirable to provide an improved cover including both fluid inlet and fluid outlet ports to provide a return air intake as well as an outlet port for conditioned air.
Moreover, the vehicle may not be configured to readily provide heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) when parked. Specifically, it is to be appreciated that such vehicles may not provide for a desired air handling (e.g., air conditioning) of the sleeper compartment when the vehicles are not being driven. For example, if the vehicle is parked and conditioned air is desired, the engine of the vehicle, which drives the associated engine driven air-conditioning unit, may need to be operated. Therefore, powering the air conditioner with an engine can result in air pollution, sound pollution, and engine wear concerns. As such, there is a need to address issues concerning air conditioning which can be used when the vehicle is stationary.